The Eternal Curse of Jealousy
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: Elle will stop at nothing to get Kai, the boy she loves, even if they have to meet in Hell.


Kuroki-ichigo here:D

Hello people! My very first story! I'm gonna write one about one particular job enma ai has to do. She--

Honne-Onna: would you hurry up already!! I'm getting old here!!

Hey. You're already old, so no--eep. Sorry. Didn't mean it! No!! AAAAAAAAAGHHH!!

[Ai is playing in the water]

Enma's Grandmother: Ai, you've got something on that computer of yours…

Ai: Thank you grandma.

[in an apartment]

A girl with shoulder-length hair stares at the computer monitor.

Elle:….does this thing work..? I heard it does..but..maybe I shouldn't have believed those blathering gossip--

Ai: You called for me..?

Elle: [falls down on the floor] *CRASH* owwwww..! Ah! You..you really DO exist..!

Ai:…

Elle: erm…I..I want you..t-to send him to hell! That ungrateful fiend, how I wish I can..! And we knew each other since Junior High! He…! How I wished he was dead. That woman can go join him too!

FEW MONTHS AGO

[in a café]

Kai: hey, Elle! Haha, how are ya? Long time no see!

Elle: yea, you're right…

Kai: it's been so long. I missed you! Wanna have a drink or something? The soba here is really something else.

Elle: (bet you wouldn't miss me more than I missed you..)..erm, I'll take a club sandwich. Erm, Kai, it's been so long. What have you been doing..?

Kai: not much. You? You're getting prettier since we last met in junior high! Haha!

Elle: *blush* hey don't tease me anymore! So..*ahem*..got a girlfriend..?

Kai: not if you have a boyfriend! Haha. Just kidding. Hmm…I have to say I did come across some pretty girls in my current school. Especially Yuko-chan…so pretty! How about you? Seen any guys you like? I can help you!

Elle:…..I…erm..not…..I have to go. Could I have your number, so we can keep in touch?

Kai: sure! Here.

Elle: this's mine. I've got to go now, see you around.

[Elle stands up and leaves café]

Kai: hmm. Wonder what's wrong with her. We were chatting rather happily..oh well.

Kai and Elle continue chatting over the phone for a few months, and Elle's feelings for Kai did not waver, just as back in junior high…however, Kai did not seem to harbor any feelings for her..

3 MONTHS AFTER THEY LAST MET IN THE CAFÉ

[in a small eatery]

Elle: its soo good to see you again! How are you..?

Kai: I'm fine. You wanted to see me..?

Elle: erm…let's have something first. How about some cake? I--

Kai: Elle, I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush. Could you say what you want, so that we can leave..?

Elle:…ok….erm..how would you like to get…get..together..?

Kai: (and what do you know. I was just on my way to Yuko-chan's pad)…I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm already attached. Well, just see it as--

*splash*

Elle, in a fit of anger and humiliation, doused Kai with her cup of ice tea.

Elle: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU BASTARD!! AND TO THINK, I WASTED SO MUCH TIME ON--

*slap*

A slap across her face, the blow delivered by Kai.

Kai: Nobody asked you to WASTE time on me. Heh, how strange, seeing as you were the one who was trying to ask me out and stuff from the beginning. [walks out of the eatery]

*whisper* *whisper*

Elle: (they..they are talking about me..! I..I..!) I WON'T FORGET THIS!!

[in twilight world]

Elle: What…what is this place..? But anyway…I want you, to send him to hell, for all the things he did to me!! [consumed by her fury]

Ai: [hands her a straw doll] If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me. The one you seek revenge on shall be taken immediately to Hell. However, if I deliver your vengeance, I must have you make restitution to me{*author's note: this part is slightly different.}. When one person is cursed, two graves are dug, and after your body dies, your soul will immediately be taken to Hell. But that is only after your body dies.

Elle: I-I-I…but I haven't done an--

Ai: the rest is up to you.

Elle: H-Huh?? W-Wait!! Please! I--

Ai disappears, along with the twilight world, leaving Elle alone in her apartment.

Elle: ....Kai..*strokes straw doll*..my dear, sweet Kai..

3 WEEKS LATER

Elle is sitting at a table alone, waiting for class to start.

Girl: Hey, hey, didja hear?? A guy from the school opposite us was reported to be missing since the day before, and they didn't manage to find a single trace of him!

Girl2: Ehh?? Really?? Oh my, for all you know, it could be another 'Jigoku Shojo' Case!

Girl: Haha! Come off it!! Hey, let's go back to our seats! The teacher's here!!

Elle discreetly pulled her blouse down, and stared at the symbol on her chest.

Her curse.

Elle: I'll meet you soon enough, Kai..!...you just wait for me, my darling, we can be reunited; just like the old times...

Ai: When one person is caused, two graves are dug.

Disclaimer: this story has not copied from any Jigoku Shojo episode!!

Honto ni gomen nasai!! i'm so sorry, this story isn't that nice..


End file.
